


i'm sinking into you

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Porn with Feelings, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, alpha!Jaebum, fluffy at the end?, omega!jinyoung, soft jinyoung and soft jaebum, when will ao3 remove the jr from jinyoung's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: jaebum takes care of jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my notes, i wrote this a while back. that's why it's written that youngjae is jaebum's roommate, instead of jackson as jaebum's roommate now. i edited a few things to it, and sorry that this is kind of short! there should be more a/b/o jjp fics tbh. here's one, but this probably sucks.
> 
> still, enjoy!

jinyoung's heat strikes him when all the members are currently watching _hitman: agent 47_. the air around them becomes heavier, and the three alphas in the room growl at the scent.

yugyeom's hands are itching, but bambam's already by his side and being affectionate to him. kissing his temple, rubbing the back of his hand.

jackson's chest rises up and down tensely, his breathing becoming heavier. mark immediately places himself on his lap and wraps his arms around jackson's neck before kissing him lightly.

both alphas are calming down at the presence of their mates, but it's different for the last alpha in the room; _jaebum._

"jinyoung," jaebum breathes as the younger grabs at the couch tightly and groans in pain.

"jaebum, it _hurts_ ," jinyoung nearly sobs through.

"what are you doing?! get him to your room, _now_!" mark yells and jaebum quickly sweeps jinyoung off his feet and into his arms before youngjae, the only beta in this whole goddamn dorm, could make a complaint on how their room would reek of sex for weeks — probably.

jaebum is quick to throw jinyoung onto his bed, locks the door behind him and immediately climbs over the omega in heat. jinyoung's hands make their way erratically to wrap around jaebum's neck to pull him even closer.

" _please_ ," jinyoung begs, because the pain is no longer bearable for him to endure, "fuck me."

and jaebum is quick to rid them both of their clothing pieces as well. his hands roam jinyoung's body, his want for the younger now more evident as they are alone. jaebum plays with jinyoung's left nipple and inserts two of his fingers into jinyoung's heat at the same time, making the younger squirm with ecstasy.

jinyoung wraps his arms around jaebum's neck, pulling the alpha — _his_ alpha — even closer for a rushed kiss. it's all too much tomgue and so much teeth clashing, but they're too wrapped up in one another to care. 

jinyoung's hole keeps on leaking the sticky substance, and jinyoung moans as jaebum adds another finger in. jaebum fastens his pace, and jinyoung tightens his grip around jaebum's neck.

jinyoung lets out a specific scream as jaebum's three fingers hit his prostrate, and he's so close to coming, it's _insane_. _he_ feels insane.

"fuck—" and jinyoung comes. white streaks of come decorates jinyoung's chest as well as jaebum's. they're already breathing erratically, but jaebum knows this isn't the end. jinyoung is still leaking, still whimpering, _still begging for his alpha._

jaebum has his hands on either side of jinyoung's face, and jinyoung's cheeks flush. jaebum leans down to kiss him and jinyoung meets him halfway, his arms still wrapped around jaebum's shoulders.

"jaebum," jinyoung says breathily, "it hurts."

"i know, baby." jaebum kisses his nose lightly, then dips his head closer to jinyoung's neck.

jaebum kisses him there, decorating his skin with open-mouthed kisses. jinyoung mewls, his hands grabbing at the hair behind jaebum's neck. jaebum bites him, and jinyoung screams. jaebum licks at the mark he's made, a feeling of satisfaction overcoming him.

it isn't over yet, though. jinyoung's still leaking, and jaebum's still hard.

jinyoung places his right hand on jaebum's cheek, caressing it while looking right into his lover's eyes, "please. wreck me."

and jaebum downright slams his hard cock inside of jinyoung, causing him to mewl in satisfaction. jaebum doesn't wait for jinyoung, not at all, because he knows jinyoung doesn't need it. jinyoung encourages him to go _fasterfasterfaster_ , and he does. he slams _deeperdeeperdeeper_ into jinyoung, jinyoung's nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on jaebum's back.

jaebum groans, latching his mouth onto jinyoung's neck. he bites again, and jinyoung feels so _good_. on one particular thrust, jinyoung's mewl increases its volume.

and jaebum continues to _fuckfuckfuck_ into jinyoung, his hips never faltering. jinyoung has tears in his eyes as he looks at his alpha with so much love, before kissing his breath away.

jaebum breaks the kiss, his eyes admiring the perfection called jinyoung. jinyoung looks so pretty, so beautiful like this. for him, and only him. something in jaebum's hearts swells, and jaebum kisses jinyoung again.

jaebum continues to thrust deep into jinyoung, determined to make jinyoung feel the bliss he deserves. jinyoung is beautiful, he deserves everything and anything, and jaebum hopes to give it to him.

jinyoung places his right hand on jaebum's cheek, his eyes telling _i love you_ to jaebum. jaebum kisses him again, again, and again, until jinyoung's basically breathless.

jinyoung comes again, streaks of white onto sweet skins. jaebum's hips are shaking a little now, and jinyoung feels like he's on cloud nine with all the overstimulation he's receiving.

jinyoung places his shaking hand on jaebum's shoulder, pulling him even closer, erasing any amount of space they could've possibly had between them. jinyoung looks at him, looks at his alpha, looks at his _lover_ , and he can't help but smile.

jaebum, the alpha he's always been in love with. jaebum, the one who's been by his side since day one. jaebum, one of the few constants he's sure of in his life.

no amount of words could possibly describe how he felt about jaebum then, how he feels about jaebum now, and how he'll feel about jaebum in the future. all he knows is that he absolutely loves jaebum, and wouldn't even trade a second with him for something else.

jinyoung gives jaebum the look he always gives when he's feeling happy and nearly (if not already) in tears. jinyoung kisses him with so much fervor, so much love, that it drives both of them _insane._

jaebum finally comes, his knot deep inside jinyoung. he lets out an exhausted breath, before laying on top of jinyoung for a while and rolling them to the side. jaebum holds his omega close, and jinyoung marvels in his alpha's warmth.

"i love you," jaebum mutters, placing a kiss to jinyoung's temple.

"love you too," jinyoung sighs happily, head tucked under jaebum's chin.

they sleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces tonight, the traces of worry non-existent. the alpha loves his omega, and the omega loves his alpha, and neither would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are always highly appreciated <3


End file.
